Under conventional technologies, internet-based service authorization (e.g., remote payment authorization) typically includes the following operations. For example, a user terminal device gets user information including a user account name and password, and submits the information to a server terminal device for verification. The service terminal device then validates the user information, and then authorizes a service permission if validation is successful. After the user terminal device obtains service authorization, the user terminal device may access service data.
However, implementations of the conventional technologies may require, for example, that a user manually enter the account name and password into the user terminal device. This results in poor user experience and low efficiency of the authorization process.